scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 19
Disclaimer: The last chapter to the fanfic. Scene 20 was so short, I thought of letting Scenes 19 & 20 share this last chapter. After this, I'll be working on making a sequel to this fanfic. So enjoy. Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids 19: The More the Scarier ' Boarder between Miss Grimwood's Finishing School and Coronel Calloway's Military School-The Next Night from Area 53 is there to celebrate their victory and congratulate the Creep Kids. The party has lights; a band playing; soldiers, scientist, and monsters dancing; food; tables; chairs...the works. The Legend Counsel is there with monster kids of their own: Arthur, the grandson of Merlin; Ichabod, the Headless Horseman's son; Barbara, daughter of the Red Queen of Hearts; and many more. Valac, the fallen angel child, has bumped into the angel girl, Angel (it's a pun). They take one look at each other and just stare at one another, with blushed faces. They both get nervous, and then Valac holds out for Angel's hand, and she accepts it. Gabriel and Semyaza look at them with delight. At another part of the party, Sibella, Winnie, Elsa, Mary, Tanis, Matches and Scrappy are sitting in one of many couches, surrounding a table with the clues from their mystery on it, even the Spear of Longinus. On the couch on the other end of the table was Mystery Inc.: Fred Jones; Daphne Blake; Velma Dinkley; Norville "Shaggy" Rogers; and Scrappy's uncle, Scooby-Doo. Daphne: Jeepers, what an incredible story. I can't believe a group of kids like you could solve such a mystery and survive a monstrosity like that. Sibella: Thanks. I'd thought you would be impressed. Winnie: After all, we are the children of the greatest monsters in the world. Fred: Wow. You guys are like a mini monster version of us. Velma: Diffidently. Especially you all have unique qualifications as a unit, superlative acts of bravery, and facing the monster head on. Mary: Why thank you. In fact, the general said that we did such a heroic accomplishment, he considered to establishment the Creep Kids as an official division of Area 53. Shaggy: Like, you deserve it. It's about time someone took care of these monsters for us. Scooby: Reah, rou rid reat. Elsa: Thanks, especially Scrappy. He kept on doing what he felt was right, and he never gave up on it. Scrappy: I got that from my Uncle Scooby. then hugs his Uncle Scooby. Scooby: Raww-shucks. Fred: Then we'll wish you good luck in solving mysteries and fighting off monsters...well, besides you guys, of course. Sibella: Well you'll definitely bat we will. Shaggy: And we would like to thank you...for having the general make Scrappy Snacks a store-bought product. pulls out the Scrappy Snax Box. The box is black and purple with red letters (kind of like the Scooby Snax Box, which is green and blue with orange letters). He takes out a Scrappy Snack and tosses it in the air. He opens his mouth, waiting for the snack to land inside. Scooby sticks out his long tongue over Shaggy's face to get the snack (Shaggy's eyes are close, so he doesn't notice). Well the Snack comes down, it stops a few inches above Scooby's tongue. They look at the snack in confusion. Then a cackling sound appears and Scooby jumps in Shaggy's arms in fright. Scooby: RIKES! Shaggy: ZOINKS! Tanis: Oh; hi, Rodney. Rodney's Voice: Man, I just love doing that. You guys are too much fun. throws the snack to Shaggy, but Scooby catches it with his tongue. Rodney's bag "floats" out behind the couch, Rodney pulls his mask out of the bag, and puts it on. Then he takes a shriveled dried-up rose from his bag and gives it to Sibella. She gets surprised and smiles. She starts glaring at him (well, just the floating mask), and he gets nervous. She then gets up, pulls the cheek part of his mask, and kissed him on the cheek. Then he smiles, puts on his clothes, and then they both start walking together. Rodney: You know, for a second there, I thought you were gonna bit me in the neck. Sibella: So did I. older brother, Hawley, wearing a trench coat; sunglasses; and white make-up on his face, smiles while watching his little brother with the "fanged fatale". Shaggy and Scooby move on down to the buffet table and eat a lot of food really fast with Godzina and Bob, Son of the Blob. Goonie is swimming in Miss Grimwood's moat with Shelly the Mermaid and the two-headed shark. Feather flies around with Trudy the Elf, Scott the Brownie (the folklore, not the food), and Ken the Gingerbread Boy riding on his back. Eddy is dancing with Jacqueline and the Calloway Cadets are dancing with the girls from Jacqueline's dance school (especially Sally from the first scene). The band was playing with Donald on the violin, Phantasma and the floating hand on the piano, the octopus butler on the drum, and Casta clicking her claws like castanets. Eddy: Wow. You're better than I expected. Jacqueline: You know, I always wanted a dancing partner. Eddy: Well it's like they always say, "It takes two to tango..." they move, other guests got in the way of the shot. When it is clear, Eddy becomes Harry. Harry: ..."But three to do the twist." dancing stops as soon the music stops. Everyone applauds for the dancers and the band. Then the dancers and band bow to the audience, and then to each other. Donald even bows to Casta, and Phantasma shakes with the floating hand. Then both Donald and Phantasma turn their attention to each other. Donald: Now that was what I call "Music to die for." grabs Phantasma's hand and kisses it. Donald: Hey, I kissed your hand this time. Phantasma: Well...you know. I was going through one of those "phases". both laugh at their jokes, then start walking together until they see Andrew running toward them. Andrew: Donald! My dad told me he had a talk with "his downstairs boss," and he was so pleased with your efforts, he has awarded you with the power of aging. Phantasma: Really? Donald: Oh, that's great! Andrew: Yeah, to get to age normally, but you're gonna stop when you reach a curtain age, and I can't tell you when. Donald: Oh well, at least I can finally age like a normal kid. Andrew: But you're still immortal. Donald: ...Egh, I can live with that. and father's painting have been put on display at the party, and Shaggy and Scooby just stare at them with fright. Then they see Donald walking towards his own painting, staring at it, and leaning forward to it. Donald: Did you hear that? This round goes to me. then walks away from the picture, leaving Shaggy and Scooby in utter confusion. A large group of members of the Legend Counsel are sitting together and having a discussion about their children with General Greendale, Coronel Calloway, and Miss Grimwood. Dorian: We've raised some pretty good kids. Mummy Daddy: We sure did. Dr. Griffin: I had no doubt in them. Dracula: Yes. I have to admit, I kind of underestimated them. General Greendale: They do have some great parents. They also have some great teachers. Coronel Calloway and Miss Grimwood You've taught yourselves some fine students. Coronel Calloway: Thank you, general. Miss Grimwood: Indeed. I too am proud in them. And it's a good thing it's close to summer, because I am so happy you've offered them jobs. and Sibella walk up to the cadets and talk about their new summer jobs. Rodney: So, what do you say, cadets? You feeling excited about going on new mysteries. Tug: Negative, Rodney. After what happened, it seems a little too much for my taste. Grunt: Yeah, we had enough adventures with you guys for a while. Sibella: Well, how about this; why don't you come on our missions only if we need your help? cadets start huddling up. After a while, they break. Jamaal: Affirmative. Tug: It's the Calloway Code to assist when needed. Miguel: Sure. Why not? Grunt: Sounds good? Baxter: Now that's a plan. Rodney: Well in that case, we shall make you guys 'honorary' members of the Creep Kids. Sound good? Saluting The cadets saluting: Sir! Yes, Sir! Sergeant Rook and 'Lieutenant' Bailey drag Chester True to General Greendale. General Greendale: Lieutenant Bailey, what's going on here? Lieutenant Bailey: We found Chester True here sneaking around the party. We've just confiscated his camera and wondering what we should do with him. general starts pondering about the journalist. General Greendale: Wait, he must have been there when Moore attacked. Sergeant Rook Chester: DID YOU TAKE ANY PICTURES DURING THE ATTACK ON OUR BASE! Chester True: Why of course not. has his fingers crossed behind his back. General Greendale: That's good to hear. Say, True. You think you can do us a favor? few moments later, the Creep Kids, even the cadets, are standing close together. Donald is holding on to his portrait, Rodney calls Feather over to him using the tuning fork, and Eddy and Harry are on different sides of their body. Chester True is a few feet in front of them, getting a camera ready; with the general, his officers, the children's teachers, the Legend Counsel, and the many soldiers and scientists standing behind/aside him. Chester True Sibella: Are you sure I can use this vampire camera lens? Sibella: Sure I'm sure. I may not be seen in real photo, but I'm not camera shy. Chester True: Okay. puts the lens on his camera and look at the kids through it. A little closer together... kids move into position for the picture like Chester told them. Donald: Hopefully, this one won't age. Chester True: ...a little more...perfect. Casta: Clicking. Godzina: What did she say? Miguel: She said she's very happy to have met an usual group of people who become really good friends. Jacqueline: That's right. Baxter: I've to agree with you...for a kiwi hair-suita. Winnie: That's "kiwa hirsuta". looks behind him for a short while. Eddy the right side: Do you think these new members are necessary? Harry the left side: Well, you know what they say, "The More the Scarier." Chester True: Smile! Scooby: Scooby-Dooby-Doooooo! Scrappy: Scrappy-Dappy-Doooooo! flash from the camera and their picture is taken. The shot zooms out; revealing Arthur, Ichabod, Barbara, Bob, Shelly, and all the other monster kids behind the main group in the picture. Over a hundred monster and fairy tale children: all the new members of the Creep Kids. '20: End Credits/ "My War" ' 'Credits ' Stockade-Lower Levels-Area 53-A Few Nights Later Moore is sitting in the center of an energy shield in the middle of a wide prison cell. His morphing picture is hanging on the wall and a television set in the room is switched on to the News. News Woman: In global news, reports of strange sightings of children with features of the most famous monsters and fairy tales. We have reason to believe that these kids are the sons and daughters of such myths. Photographs and information have been delivered by former-journalist, Chester True. The information given to us has stated that the military have created a top-secret base where the monsters come together and have human scientist research their species' relics and technology. The children banded together to form a massive group known as ''the Creep Kids. However, these creatures are completely harmless. But the public is advised to report when any more sightings occur. Announcer's Voice: This News Report is brought to you by Scrappy Snax: "With a taste of '''Puppy Power." the News Report is over, one of Moore's fingernails grows into a long, thin, metal blade; and he gives out a sinister smile. Moore: So they've become urban legends now, huh? Well listen to this, Creep Kids. The battle may be yours...but "my war" will never be over. he psychotically laughs, as the shot zooms out on him to the outside of his holding cell. The metal doors close, then the scene goes black. The End? ''' At last, this story is finally over. Now I can start working on the sequel. Stay tuned for my new full length fanfic: '''Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator. Category:Blog posts